


reylo mini fics

by usbt



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Begging, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Periods, Reylo - Freeform, Smuggler Ben Solo, finns in here too, kylos got LUST, porgs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usbt/pseuds/usbt
Summary: This is where I'm gonna dump all the little reylo ficlets I do on tumblr. yall can find me on there at lorsanbitch





	1. in sleep

Rey is a light sleeper. She had to be on Jakku- where the threat of death was constant, a wolf nipping at her heels.

So of course she wakes up when she feels the fluttering of warm breath on her cheek, the caress of fingers over the curve of her waist. Her eyes open and her breathing stills. It’s Ben. His dark eyes are closed, full lips slightly parted- so beautifully innocent in his sleep. The way he will never be when awake. Rey’s eyes trace the uncommonly serene lines of Ben’s sleeping face, drifting briefly to the naked planes of his chest before jerking  _determinedly_ back up to safer territory.

One arm is looped casually over her side, the other tucked beneath his head. His hair is wild and falling into his face and Rey barely resists the urge to push it back, to drift her fingers over his forehead, lay a kiss there, and elsewhere, until he wakes.

She should wake him up. She should remove herself, or try to push him out- to close off the bond, or at the very least,  _ignore this and go back to sleep_. Rey doesn’t take the time to consider why she would feel comfortable sleeping next to Kylo Ren.

Was this what every morning would have been like? If Ben had followed her- if she had followed  _him_. Would she have woken to another person in her bed, in a way that young Rey had dreamed of on lonely nights when the desert had threatened to swallow her whole. Maybe this is what she had wanted since she made the decision to save him. Since they touched hands.

It is young, naive Rey that takes over for a moment and shifts closer, drawn into the comfort so contrary to this man’s usual demeanor. She doesn’t want this to end. So she tucks her head under his chin and absently wonders why he hasn’t woken up yet. Rey pretends that there is no war, no First Order, no Resistance. She pretends, unaware that he is awake and doing the same.


	2. porgs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the millennium falcon suffers from a porg infestation

“Ben, put the porg down!”

Ben remains silent, glaring down at the offending creature as he holds it at arm’s length. Little shit was nesting in their bed. It would pay dearly for invading the space that he had  _specifically_  told it was off limits. He must end this porg’s lineage, before the dissension spread-

“ _Ben_.” Ah. Rey was serious now.

The woman in question marched towards him, the irritated frown she wore scrunching her nose in that adorable way he liked to comment on (especially during their rare arguments).

Ben looked down at his wife of three weeks- at her grease smudged knuckles, the wrinkled tank top she wore when working on the Falcon- and her hair that had briefly returned to it’s triple buns whilst she fixed the engine.  _Beautiful, fiery, the light of my life-_

“Ben. Solo. Put the porg down.” This time he complied immediately, dropping the weird little bird without bothering to lower it first. Not that it mattered, the irritating creature fluttered it’s way down on mostly-useless wings and landed safely.  _Damn_.

Rey scoffed, most likely having heard his vengeful thoughts, and took his arm, pulling him along with her into the cockpit.

“I’ve fixed the quadex power core, so we shouldn’t have any trouble continuing our honeymoon.” With a huff, she fell into the pilot’s seat. “And what in the world is your issue with that porg?”

“It disobeyed me.” Rey rolled her eyes, smiling at his mock-serious tone. The corner of Ben’s lips lifted, and he continued, “Found it making a nest on our bed- forbidden territory and all that.” He lifted Rey from her seat and turned around so that he sat down and she settled casually onto his lap. Rey’s legs fell on either side of his hips, and her arms looped loosely around his neck. She grinned up at him and giggled,

“Aw, I wouldn’t mind sharing with a porg or two. They’re very soft.” Ben snorted and leaned forward to press his face to the crook of her neck.

“Mmm. They wouldn’t find it comfortable.”

Rey lifted a hand to absently comb through his hair, “Why’s that?”

“Bed’s gonna be moving too much.” She slapped his shoulder indignantly, and he laughed loudly into her neck.


	3. only you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off a reylobot prompt

_You’re the only one like you, Rey._

Rey whipped back around to face Ben, suddenly furious.

“ _So?_  Just because I have the Force doesn’t make me more important- Ben, we  _have_ to go back for them!” She could see that he was struggling. Abandoning the First Order- his new empire- for her had been one thing. Putting them both in danger for the Resistance was clearly crossing some twisted line in his mind. Rey set her jaw and lifted her chin defiantly.

“I’m going to get them with or without you.” She saw a muscle tick in his cheek. He knew that he couldn’t stop her, not if she was determined to go. “Help me.  _Please_.”

Ben swallowed, his conflict displayed openly on his expressive face. He drew in a shuddering breath,

“Alright, Rey.”  Relief flooded her, and Rey threw her arms around his neck with the elation of it, that he was  _coming back with her,_


	4. name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another reylobot prompt! a bunch of chapters are gonna be these

_Kylo Ren, Rey answered._

Ben lifted a hand to cup Rey’s chin,

“That’s not my name, Rey.”

Rey closed her eyes, conflict drawing lines between her furrowed brows. Her eyes stung for all that could have been when she conceded,

“Ben.”  _You should have come with me_ , she thought,  _what future can we have now? As enemies_. As if sensing the hopeless tone of Rey’s thoughts, Ben leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers.

“Oh,  _Rey_.” He loved saying her name. She loved hearing him say it. “You could have ruled by my side.” desperate frustration laced his voice, and he struggled to keep his hold on her chin gentle. Rey opened her eyes and looked at him with such  _loneliness_ , he nearly fell to his knees.

“That wouldn’t have been me, Ben.”  _That’s not who I am._


	5. lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whats up, this chapter it gets SEXY

Rey was used to feeling the tendrils of his lust.

Ben’s need for her would caress Rey’s spine, seep into her skin- as she shivered and blocked it out best she could. Sometimes she wondered if he did it on purpose. Maybe it was a new tactic to more  _literally_ seduce her to the Dark. To his side. Rey had never known him to be so bold, but perhaps the man she had grown to care for over such a short time was not the man that tormented her now. And that’s what this was.  _Torment_.

It was worse at night, when the low light and her warm bed made it easier for Rey to imagine what could have been had she made a different choice. When a carnal desire that was not her own (she told herself) coiled tight in her gut, and she curled beneath her sheets and pressed her thighs together. When she finally surrendered and pushed a shaking hand underneath her sleep pants, gritting her teeth and soundly ignoring the dark triumph that shuddered along their bond. 

Under the cover of darkness, Rey grew used to Ben’s pleasure- as it melded with her own.


	6. follow part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first two parter!!

Rey smiled to herself and welded steadily.

Once she finished the repairs on the Falcon, herself and the remaining Resistance would finally be able to leave this ice cold planet. The temperature was far below what she was used to, and although Finn, Rose, and Poe got along just fine with jackets and gloves, Rey always had to bundle up with layers of shirts under her coat, leggings under her pants, and several socks to keep her feet warm inside her snow boots.

She moved the welding tool from the hull of the ship and pulled her hat further down over her ears. Looked about done. All she had to do was-

Rey felt blood rushing in her ears, and the sounds of the wind around the base suddenly went silent.  _Really?_  she flung the thought at the Force, hoping some form of sentience out there at least recognized her frustration.

“You look cozy.” came the deep voice from behind her. Even now, he still sounded so  _soft_. It was something that hadn’t changed since Rey first saw his face.  _You look cozy._ Was he trying to be funny? Either way, it was an absurdly amusing thing to hear the Supreme Leader of the First Order say. She stood, dropping the tool, and turned to look at him. 

“Do you have to be here right now?” Rey huffed, and rubbed her hands together to get some heat back into her fingers. Ben’s lips twitched in what might have been a smile, as his eyes flicked over her. 

“Neither of us can control this, you know that.” She did know that, but Rey had been more looking for something to say, than thinking at all. What was she  _supposed_ to say? _Hey, Ben, nice to see you. How goes running the galaxy?_

She shrugged childishly at his remark, and turned to collect her welding tool. If he was just going to stand there and stare at her, she had nothing to say to him. Even so, she glanced back. Ben was frowning at her apparel. Rey suddenly felt embarrassed. No doubt she looked ridiculous with her cold-flushed face and bulky layers. Not that it mattered to her.

“Are you by any chance on Hoth?” The slightly incredulous question threw her for a moment before she snapped back,

“Why would I tell you that!?” 

A shrug. _Kriffing hell, does he have to be so damn_ casual  _about this?_  Rey bristled and promptly began walking away. By the soft footsteps behind her, she knew he was following at a distance.

“Will you sod off and stop following me?” she growled, not bothering to look back at him. He chuckled, which was both irritating and oddly nice to hear. 

“Who said I’m following you? This happens to be the way to my quarters.” That was just brilliant, now he’s following her to his damn bedroom- That’s  _not a good train of thought, Rey, what is wrong with you-_


	7. follow part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ill probably do a part three eventually. maybe

Their connection did not end as Rey walked into the Resistance base, or when they reached her bedroom. The would-be Jedi naively expected her torment to be over, now that Ben would surely continue to his own quarters. But that was not the case.

“Why have you stopped?” Rey’s towering shadow sounded surprisingly intent when he voiced his question. In fact, during this entire encounter, he had been unnerving…  _cheery_. Rey was suddenly nervous.

“I… I’m in my room.” Her back was still to him, but she could feel Ben’s dark gaze on her. 

“So am I.” 

They were both in their respective bedrooms. Alone.

She felt his side of the bond fill with satisfaction, and her own lungs stuttered with strange and heady anticipation. Rey felt his approach in her bones, and the light touch of his fingers on her shoulder echoed down her spine.

“Ben, I can’t do this.”

“That’s not what I’m asking you.” 

He hadn’t asked her anything, but the question in his tentative touch and heavy gaze remained thick in the air between them. Rey licked her lips and finally turned to regard Ben. Their eyes locked and her mouth went dry. His gaze was hungry, devouring her field of vision with salacious intent until all she saw was him. Her eyes lowered to his lips and she tried so  _very_ hard to deny the inevitability of this, the encroaching feeling that this had always been their endgame. In the end, neither of them had the strength- or the desire- to resist this. Perhaps if she was more romantic, Rey would call it destiny.

 _What do you_ want _, Rey?_

_You._

Their bond flushed with delight, and Ben leaned down, hovering just shy of her lips. Of course he wanted her to come to him. Some long lost sense of honor, or perhaps a more selfish need for victory, compelled Ben to wait for her to make the first move. For once, Rey yielded.

When they kissed, the Force  _sang_.


	8. confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finn makes an appearance in this one!!

Rey whipped her hands together, using the Force to create a barrier between both men.

“STOP!” she shouted, and Finn and Ben froze. She hoped her words would be enough, but the barrier felt like a necessary precaution.

Ben deactivated his purring lightsaber and lowered the hilt to his side, but Finn kept his blaster aimed at Ben’s head.

“Rey,” Finn started, “what is this.” He looked over at her warily, clearly not eager to take his eyes off of his target. Rey took a steadying breath and focussed her gaze on Finn, though she felt Ben’s eyes burning into her.

“He’s renounced the First Order, Finn. He’s  _helping_ me.” The ex-stormtrooper shook his head in confusion.

“What- Rey, he-” Finn stopped and collected himself, “You can’t possibly trust him. He’s  _leading_ the First Order, why would he renounce it?” Rey saw Ben shift to glare at Finn from the corner of her eye, but she kept her gaze on the man in front of her as he rushed on. “He’s lying to you, Rey- manipulating you!” Finn gestured his blaster wildly in Ben’s direction.

“I am not manipulating her!” Ben shouted indignantly, taking several imposing steps forward until he reached the barrier. Finn turned to him and opened his mouth to argue before they were both cut off by Rey.

“He hasn’t lied to me, Finn! I would be able to tell.” she felt defensive, almost hurt at her friend’s lack of trust. She knew his intentions were to protect her, but she could damn well do that herself.

Rey glanced at Ben just in time to catch the petty smirk he sent the man opposite him, and had to resist the urge to force-throw some small rock at him for being antagonistic.

“How do you know?” Finn insisted, pointedly ignoring Ben, “He could be using the Force!”

“That’s not how the Force  _works_!” Ben snapped, and Finn turned to him as though he’d seen a ghost. Rey spoke before the two escalated things again.

“Ben’s right- Finn, we share a connection, you know that! If he was lying, I could tell. I know him.” Rey’s voice softened towards the end, and her eyes rested on Ben, who was now looking at her with an indescribable expression. The moment was broken when Finn started towards her, his face incredulous.

“ _Ben_?” Rey froze as she realized her slip, but Finn continued, “Rey- since when has Kylo Ren become Ben to you?” She turned, expecting to find betrayal in his eyes- but there was only confusion, and concern. “Rey what happened between you on the Supremacy?”

Rey had only given the Resistance the bare minimum of the events that day. She went to the Supremacy to defeat Snoke, he died, and she briefly fought Kylo Ren (the name tasting sour in her mouth as she said it). She had told them of the Force connection, but never the intimacy of her time with him.

And of course, he chose now to gloat,

“Rey and I defeated Snoke- together.” He was staring at her, although he addressed Finn, “She came to the Supremacy, for  _me_.” Ben turned his dark gaze to the ex-stormtrooper, who was glowering back at him. Rey shut her eyes and waited for Finn’s reaction, fearful of the accusations that were sure to follow.

“Rey…” She peeked over at Finn when she heard the tone of his voice. Dubious- but kind, “Is that true? He helped you with Snoke?” Rey noted how Finn had chosen to ignore Ben’s possessive claim over her intentions. But he was trying to  _understand_ \- it was more than Rey had dared hope for, the reason she had held off on telling anyone.

“Yes! He did Finn, he’s on our side now!” Rey’s voice was hopeful and strong. She knew the truth of her words, and Finn heard it in her voice. He nodded, glancing warily at Ben again, before seceding.

“Alright, Rey. I trust you.” Finn looked at Ben again, “I’ll be watching you though, you’d better not try anything!”

Ben was looking at Rey when he replied sardonically, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”


	9. blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bloooood

Kylo wipes his mouth with the back of his least blood-covered hand.

When he starts towards Rey it’s entirely instinct that causes her to stumble back, away from his looming figure, from the Force signature that is still sharp and vibrating with violence. 

If Ben notices her hesitation, he chooses not to react, striding directly to Rey and reaching his stained hand to her cheek. His fingers hover there as dark eyes scan her body, _looking for wounds_ , Rey thinks absently as her heart stutters in her chest. This has always been her reaction to him and his palpable  _intensity_. 

“Ben.” she breathes, when she has found the air to do so. 

He is still not looking into her eyes, his gaze now resting on her breastbone, as if he can see directly into her soul through it. Or maybe he’s just scared of what he’ll see if he looks up at her.  _Always so terrified of rejection._

“ _Ben_.” Rey repeats, more earnestly, and his eyes finally lock with her own. It sends a familiar jolt through her. She ignores this.

“They would have killed you.” It’s a statement, but also a question. She can see it in the twitch of his eye, the tremor in his jaw.  _Is this ok? Am I ok? Is this- is this-_

“They would have tried.” Rey concedes, and tilts her face slightly so that his trembling fingers touch her cheek. Ben flinches away as the blood leaves smudges of red on her skin. Rey’s lips twitch, _I am already stained_. “I would have handled it.” Ben knows she’s capable, she  _knows_ he knows- just as she’s aware that there will always be an unquellable urge to protect her. Must run in the family.

He releases a shuddering breath and dips his forehead to rest against hers.

“I’m sorry.” As it always is, Ben’s voice is incredibly soft when speaking to her.

Rey lifts a hand to wipe away a fleck of blood on his cheek. “I know.”


	10. open your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more implied sexy. im such a cockblock arent i

Kylo’s eyes slipped shut.

Rey crossed her arms. “Kylo. Open your eyes.”

“If I open them I’ll do something you might regret.”

Rey raised an eyebrow and smoothed the fabric of her gown, “I don’t think I look  _that_ bad.” Kylo chuckled and she poked his chest, “Hey! Don’t laugh, you haven’t even seen the dress yet!”

“If you insist.” His eyes opened and Kylo took in the black silk of Rey’s dress. His eyes raked up and down her body so intensely, Rey could swear she felt them through the fabric. Kylo hummed thoughtfully.

“Well, now I’m definitely going to do something that will at the very least make us late.” He came towards her so swiftly, Rey hardly had time to open her mouth in half-hearted protest.

“Kylo-” And then his soft lips were consuming her’s, and what she’d been about to say had left her mind entirely.

They ended up an hour late to the celebration.


	11. please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally we get some explicit sexy!! and of course ben is a little shit about it

He was exactly where Rey wanted him, but his hand didn’t move.

Rey squirmed underneath him, struggling against the shackles of his unoccupied hand around her wrists.

“ _Ben_ ,” she intended to sound commanding, but what came out was a needy whine as she rocked her hips in an attempt to gain friction. “Touch me-” 

Ben, the bastard, had the nerve to chuckle softly while she growled up at him.

“Ask nicely, scavenger.” He grinned down at her, satisfaction practically radiating off him at the state he was able to put her in.

_He isn’t going to stay smug for long._  Rey loosened her grip on the bond, allowing all the wonderful things she wanted to do to him seep through into Ben’s mind. All the ache and want and  _intent_  she held for him, in sweeping waves of pleasure, shuddered through him.

Rey watched, delighted, as Ben’s eyes darkened and his mouth fell open- and the hand that had been hovering over her slit moved abruptly to grab her thigh. She wrapped her other leg around Ben’s lower back and pulled him down to her, arching her back as his head dropped between her neck and her shoulder to muffle the groans she elicited from him. Rey practically purred as she felt his thick erection slide against her cunt- and as she felt the rush of Ben’s own mind combat against hers. Images of their sweet, slick embrace flashed behind her eyelids as they flutter closed, unprepared for the sudden assault of pleasure.

“Rey,” the gasp against her throat was nearly swallowed by her own cry as Ben finally entered her. The hand not gripping her thigh released her wrists and pressed against the mattress above her head, bracing him. Rey shuddered. Ben filled her so completely every time they came together. It always left her shaking.

The hand on Rey’s thigh moved to the back of her neck, and they both groaned as Ben snapped his hips forward, driving his erection even deeper into her.  _I’m going to be bruised tomorrow,_ Rey mused through the sweet fog of lust. She locked her legs around his waist and rolled her hips insistently.

“Ben,” She gasped, “ _faster_.” Rey’s head fell back as Ben complied, thrusting into her brutally several times- before slowing, and languidly rocking against her. His cock grazed the soft tissue inside her burning core and she couldn’t hold back the needy whimper that rose in her throat.

“I told you,” Ben growled against her jaw, “to ask nicely.” He plunged into her again, hitting the sweet spot inside her over and over, his movements slow and deep. His tone was intense and demanding, but Rey could feel his grin against her cheek.

“ _Fuck_  me,” she snarled. Ben’s teeth bit lightly into her earlobe, an askance and a reprimand. “ _Please._ ” she finally relinquished, her gasp reedy and desperate.

Ben chuckled, and Rey silently promised to get him back later- before his pace effectively scattered her rational thoughts. 

He drove into her viciously, the hand holding the back of her neck gripped her tighter and pulled her forward. Rey met his lips with abandon, matching his slow, consuming kiss with bites, and flicks of her tongue over his. Each thrust speared deep into  _exactly_  where she needed him, driving her higher and higher, compelling her hands to grip his broad shoulders and drag. As if she could pull him further into her until they collapsed within each other like twin dying stars.


	12. smuggler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smuggler ben solo meets scrappy scavenger rey on his daring search for the millennium falcon!

“ _Where_   _did you say my ship is?_ ”

The thief was shoved against a back alley wall, a blaster pressing into his stomach, and an irate smuggler at his throat. And not just any smuggler, either. Ben Solo. Son of the famed Han Solo, heir apparent to the legendary  _Millenium Falcon_. To say the least, the thief was  _screwed_.

“It’s - uh- it’s on J-Jakku, like I said. I’m-” A fist slammed into the wall beside his head.  _Shit, shit. “_ -sorry! I’m sorry!” The smuggler dropped him, and the thief gratefully slid to the floor. Ben Solo ran a hand through his hair, visibly irritated. He turned abruptly and walked off without explanation. The thief wasted no time scrambling to his feet and sprinting in the opposite direction. He swore he heard the smuggler mutter something along the lines of,  _that kriffing junkyard_ , as he hurried away.

* * *

Rey of Jakku was in no mood for this. All she wanted was to get her portions and eat. But no! Some  _nerf herder_ had to be holding up the line, arguing with Plutt about a  _stolen ship_  or some other such nonsense. If the idiot knew Plutt better, he wouldn’t bother inquiring about his lost property.

Rey was hungry. This had gone on long enough. She marched to the front of the line, and tapped the stranger sharply on the shoulder. The tall man turned his head to glare down at her.  _Kriff_. On top of everything else, he was  _attractive_.

 _Bloody off-worlders_. “You’re holding up the line, laserbrain.” The stranger turned fully to loom over her- and to give her an explicit once-over, the bastard.

“I’m  _trying_  to do business here, scavenger.” 

“If your ‘business’ consists of you shouting about a lost ship, you should try elsewhere.” At this point, the line had reformed around the two, and Plutt, clearly eager to drop the subject, had begun trading with the other scavengers.

The stranger tilted his head to the side, his dark hair falling across his forehead as he did. “You know any better way to find a  _stolen_ ship, sweetheart?” Rey felt an infuriated blush beginning to creep into her cheeks.

“My  _name_  is Rey. If this ship is so important to you, how were you stupid enough to let it get stolen in the first place?” The stranger scoffed.

“Look, kid, it’s a popular ship. You couldn’t imagine how many people would love to be in possession of the  _Millenium Falcon_.” he glanced away briefly while Rey gaped in shock- “They’d probably steal it just to spite me-”

“- _Your ship is the Millenium Falcon_?”

The stranger grinned wickedly, “Sure is. Fastest ship in the galaxy-”

“ _Han Solo’s_  Millenium Falcon?” Rey was too in awe to notice the man’s cocky grin vanish, replaced by a disappointed scowl. His hands moved to his pockets and his confident posture slipped.

“Yeah,  _my_  ship now actually.” Rey nodded absently, opening her mouth to launch into a round of excited questions, before he interrupted her- “You happen to know where it is, scavenger?” His expression was noticeably sour now, and it was Rey’s turn to frown. How the hell did such an ass come into possession of the  _Millenium_ _Falcon_? _Must have stolen it_. Rey glared up at him, convinced that this man is both a scoundrel  _and_  a thief.

“Why should I tell  _you_?” she snapped. 

The stranger drew himself up to loom over her, clearly intending to intimidate, “You think you have a choice?” It’s the wrong move. Rey whipped out her staff and lowered herself, ready for a fight. The man blinked as if he was surprised she would even try. He grimaced and glanced away.

“Listen,  _Rey_ , I need this ship.” “I don’t care-” “-Show me where it is and I’ll get you more portions than you can count.” Rey paused. The ever-present hunger roiled in her gut.

“Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really want to continue this one


	13. audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the audience prompt from some writing prompt post thing. yes im very eloquent

The last Jedi stands facing her enemy, gray cloak whipping around her as the harsh wind sweeps over the battlefield. Her honeyed gaze, focused and full of pain, sees nothing but the man only meters away. He is tall and stark against the near-white of the overcast sky, draped in shadows and a maelstrom whirlwind of the Force.

Rey’s heart aches as she draws her rebuilt saber, her arms heavy with resignation as she lights it- and twin beams of plasma spring to life in her hands. She thought she might have seen Ben’s shoulders shudder as she raised her weapon, but it had to have been the unshed tears warping her vision.

She waits for him to draw his saber. If nothing else, this will be a fair fight.

But he doesn’t move.

Rey swallows thickly and her mouth parts to speak his name. Her lips move silently,  _Ben_ , as he begins to walk forward. Her hands tighten on her saber, but she falters at the quiet desolation on his face. His expression strikes her like a blade to the gut, and she takes a shuddering breath.

“Ben?” she knows her arms are lowering, bringing her gleaming saberstaff to hover parallel to her midriff, and she doesn’t stop them. Rey is aware of the many eyes on them- the eyes of her friends and that of the First Order- all waiting with baited breath for their conclusion. She wonders what they’re making of this interaction, this inaction. Rey wonders what she herself makes of it.

Ben stops in front of her, and the space between them could laps galaxies, could be as near as molecules.

“I’m so tired, Rey.” His voice cracks the silence as it breaks itself, and the weight of his words push her thumb down on the switch of her blade. The blue light of her saberstaff blinks back into the silver casing and the air is heavy with the tension of their audience. As she drops her arms to her sides, and her weapon slips through her fingers, Ben falls to one knee before her. His name chokes to a halt on her lips and Rey sees the intent in his eyes before he can speak it. She drops to the ground, resting on her knees and bringing their faces near level with each other. Rey forgets the First Order, and the Resistance, the Sith, the Jedi- she lets it all die from her mind, and she knows only him.

Her hand lifts to Ben’s cheek and an understanding of what their words will never be able to convey rushes through them both. Rey’s chest stutters and Ben’s hand rises, shakily, to rest over hers. Their fingers twine as they stand- Rey’s saber rising to her palm as she rises with him. Together they turn to face the First Order, and their lightsabers ignite like twin flames in the dark.


End file.
